Wow! Pretty Cure 6!
This is the rewrite version of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. In the English Dub, the title remains the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Super Six. Characters Cures Yumehera Nozomi(Nikki Lynch in the English Dub;Naomi Dreamwell/Glitter Dream in the Glitter Force):Nozomi is the leader and main protagonist in the series. She is very caring and has a big heart. Although she can be childish,loud,and clusmy,she is hopeful and kind-hearted. Her alter ego is Cure Dream,'''the Cure of Hope. Her theme color is pink. '''Natsuki Rin(Becky Williams in the English Dub;Brianna Newman/Glitter Flare in the Glitter Force):Rin is Nozomi's best friend. Unlike Nozomi, she is straightforward and down-to-earth. She is a tomboy and a feminine and has a passion for fashion. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge,the Cure of Passion. Her theme color is red. ' ' Kasugano Urara(Denise Armstrong in the English dub;Debbie Reid/Glitter Lemon in the Glitter Force):Urara is half French and half Japanese. She is energetic and cheerful, but sometimes shy. She wants to be an actress like her mother. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade,the Cure of Effervescene. Her theme color is yellow. Akimoto Komachi(Marie Scott in the English dub;Madeline Cole/Glitter Evergreen in the Glitter Force):Komachi is kind,shy,and loves to read. She wants to be novelist when she grows up and has a peaceful personality. Her alter ego is Cure Mint,the Cure of Tranquility. Her theme color is green. Minazuki Karen(Grace Fisher in the English dub;Georgia King/Glitter Flow in the Glitter Force):Karen is Komachi's best friend. She is very popular and admired by other students. Despite this,she is really lonely because of her parents traveling around the world. She can be offensive,but cool and inspiring. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua,the Cure of Intelligence. Her theme color is blue. Mimino Kurumi(Esther Rose in the English dub;Eleanor Russell/Glitter Rose in the Glitter Force):Kurumi is the new girl in L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres Middle School,the Cures'middle school. At first,she was strict,mature,and serious. She is mostly seen arguing with Nozomi and didn't trust her or the Pretty Cure. However,she began to trust the Cures and formed a friendship with Nozomi and learned that they have a lot in common. Her alter ego is Cure Rose,the Cure of Trust. Her theme color is purple. Mascots Coco-Coco is very caring and one of the princes of the Palmer Kingdom. He soons develops a crush on Nozomi. His human form is Kodoka Koji. Rewrite Changes *Kurumi is the youngest member. Plus,she is 13 while Urara is 14,and the others are 15. *Kurumi's alter ego is Cure Rose,not Milky Rose. *In one episode,they meet Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars. *Kurumi has her own counterpart:Dark Rose. Dark Rose is serious,cold-hearted,and thinks that she needs no one and that the Purple Rose should be used to crush the weak. *The Dark Pretty Cure 6 appear in Season 2,and were reborn as the Cures' twin sisters and become good Cures. They are called Wow! Free Pretty Cure 6. *Kurumi is not a fairy. *The Cures have different ages. *Cure Rose's outfit is similar to the other Cures'outfit. *Kurumi has a Pinky Watch. Category:Series